COF: The CLASH of Fighters V
''COF: The CLASH of Fighters V - Summer Belongs to You ''is the fifth game in The CLASH of Fighters series. The game was released for the Playstation 2, Playstation 3 and later ported to the Xbox 360 the port of the game was titled The The Clash of Fighters: Summer Match 2010. A remake titled COF V Anniversary Edition will be released in Japanese arcades on March 18, 2020 In terms of plot, the game does not have a story and was developed as a "Summer match" for characters from all previous Clash of Fighters games, including killed-off characters. The series' canon storyline would resume in COF 6: 2nd Dimension. Characters Playable Characters Hero Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Takeru Yin *Kenshido Fighter's History Team *Ray McDougal *Makoto Mizoguchi *Liu Feilin World Heroes Team *Hanzo Hattori *Kotaro Fuuma *Janne D'Arc Metal Slug Team *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Kevin Rian Phineas and Ferb Team *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gals Fighters Team *B.Jenet *Ryoko Izumo *Candace Flynn Korea Team *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Dong Hwan *Fio Germi New Faces Team *Jackson Lee *Hiroko Mizuno *Little John Special Team *Joe Kusanagi *Brad Buttowski *Kisarah Westfield Yagami Team *Tetsuji Yagami *Bonnie Rockwaller *Kendall Perkins Kim Possible Team *Kimerly Ann Possible *Ron Stoppable *Yori Undercover Cops Team *Rock Howard *Matt Gables *Rosa Felmonde Masters Team * Zan Takahara * Kim Dragon * Eri Kasamoto Single Entry *Adelheid Bernstein *Shingo Yabuki *Hotaru Futaba Boss Character *Omega Adelheid Alternate Characters *Orochi Jackson *Orochi Hiroko *Orochi John *COF II Rikimaru Kusanagi *Fighter's History Dynamite Ray McDougal *Fighter's History Dynamite Makoto Mizoguchi *Fighter's History Dynamite Feilin *World Heroes Perfect Hanzo Hattori *World Heroes Perfect Kotaro Fuuma *World Heroes Perfect Janne D'Arc *Garou: Mark of The Wolves B. Jenet *KOF Maximum Impact 2 Fio Germi *Garou: Mark of The Wolves Rock Howard Special Edit Teams Sacred Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Tetsuji Yagami *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Rosa Team *Rosa Felmonde *Kimberly Ann Possible *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Adelheid Team *Adelheid Bernstein *Kendall Perkins *Bonnie Rockweller Tri-State Heroes Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Ray McDougal *Phineas Flynn Sidekick Team *Takeru Yin *Makoto Mizoguchi *Ferb Fletcher No. 3 Team *Kenshido *Liu Feilin *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Football X7 Team *Phineas Flynn *Kim Jae Hoon *Litle John The Elite Team *Kimberly Ann Possible *Kendall Perkins *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Rapid-punch Team *Brad Buttowski *Ray McDougal *Kim Dragon Severely Burned Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Orochi John Fio Team *Fio Germi *Eri Kasamoto *Rosa Felmonde Teen Team *Kisarah Westfield *Kim Dong Hwan *Little John Orochi Ladies Team *Hiroko Mizuno *Bonnie Rockwaller *Kendall Perkins Orochi Boys Team *Jackson Lee *Little John *Matt Gable Kusanagi Style (?) Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Joe Kusanagi *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Comedy Team *Kotaro Fuuma *Kim Dong Hwan *Ron Stoppable Soldier Team *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Fio Germi Stongest Team *Makoto Mizoguchi *Zan Takahara *Kim Dragon Fake Hero Team *Shingo Yabuki *Takeru Yin *Kenshido Other Metal Slug Team *Fio Germi *Tarma Roving *Marco Rossi Other Heroine Team *Rosa Felmonde *Janne D'Arc *Kisarash Westfield Other Power Team *Matt Gables *Makoto Mizoguchi *Jackson Lee MOTW Team *Rock Howard *Hotaru Futaba *B. Jenet Other Gal's Team *Candace Flynn *Ryoko Izumo *Hotaru Futaba Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video game Category:SNK Category:Disney Category:The King of Fighters Category:World Heroes Category:Fighter's History Category:Metal Slug Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Undercover Cops Category:Garou: Mark of The Wolves Category:Video games